Gotenks Godly Spanking!
by Pie 555
Summary: *Warning there is sexul stuff*


_Set In DBS, where I believe that the anime should have kept Beerus spanking Gotenks like in the movie. But since they didnt and the original spanking wasnt good enough for my pervertedness im re-making it and I hope you enjoy it!_

 ***I Do not own Dragonball/Z/Gt/S/***

* * *

''Goten!'' Trunks said urgently.

''Yea yea I know Trunks.'' Goten said as he and his older friend quickly undressed, Trunks and Mia were blushing because of being naked infront of a girl and seeing a boy naked respectively.

Trunks and Goten got re-dressed in their fighting gi's. Trunks stepped away from Goten and held his arms out to the side. ''Ready Goten?'' He asked.

''You bet! Fuuuusin-HAAAA!'' The two yelled as they did the dance and fused into a singular being. Gotenks stepped forward as the shinning light went away. He admired himself. ''Oh yea! Gotenk's is ready to kick some retared cats ass!'' He said tauntingly with the voice of Trunks and Goten. He flew high in the sky.

Down from below Chi-Chi was sqeezing one of Oolongs ears harshly. ''Oh no! My little Goten turned into that big brat Gotenks! Oh darn that delinquents mouth, saying those disgusting words with Goten's voice.'' She said angry and sad.

''WOOOOO WAH WATCH IT DAD!'' Gotenks said stopping his shout of enjoyment after hastily dodging his father, Or Vegeta's, falling form. He growled. ''Damn you! You hurt him!'' He yelled as Gotenks turned super saiyan and broke through the cloud line. Even without the clouds if he did look down he wouldnt be able to see the cruise ship because he and this weird Beerus fellow was so high.

''HEY FURBALL! Lets do this! An uninvited birthday guest who creates fights over a stupid pudding cup DESERVES TO GET GOTENKS FIST RAM DOWN HIS THROAT!'' He yelled putting his thumb down.

The God of Destruction turned his narrowed eyes towards Gotenks. After hearing the first words out the brat's mouth he decided he hated him. Not in a destroy him kind of hatred but his special hatred for children, bratty children. Beerus shivered in delight. It had been so many long centuries since he last spanked a little brats ass!

''You brat! Shut up the hell up your bratty voice is irratting and you have offended me. Apologize to me and I may forgive you enough to let you off with a light punishment.'' He said sternly posting a claw at the boy. Of Course he was totally lying his ass off he was not going to let this little brat get off the hook.

Gotenks noticed the shiver of delight and looked really creeped out. But once he heard his threat he scoffed and gave Beerus the middle finger. ''How about Fuck you Catman and shove it! Now get ready for this beat down AHHHH!'' Gotenks screamed as a war shout as he flared his energy and shot out forwards aiming a punch at Beerus head.

Beerus caught the punch easily and showed the boy a crazed and creepily happy look. ''Oh you shouldn't have done that...'' He hissed out. He raised his hand with a swipe tore away every ounce of clothing Gotenks had.

Gotenks blushed bright red and started to try and get his hand free. ''AH YOU PEDO LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! LET. ME. GO!" He screamed tugging uselessly.

Beerus pulled the boy forward and raised his knee, slamming him into it before bending him over it so his bare and chubby butt was the center of attention. ''You will feel what im about to do right now!'' He said as he raised his palm and began spank Gotenks, two spanks every second. His paw covering both cheeks at once. The sounds of each spank was a sonic boom and a crack louder then the crack of lighting. Gotenks cheeks bounced in a very cute away until the ugly and painfull red paw mark formed over his buttcheeks.

Gotenks cried out at being put over his knee and didnt even feel the first few spanks. But when he did.. ''YEOOOOOWWWW OW OW OW AH NO-FUC-WAAH!" He wailed loudly as his super saiyan state dropped. He kicked and punched to try to get free but he was helplessly stuck and each spank send pain signals shooting up his spine like being whipped with Molten Lava. Tears poured down his face as it turned red and his blood pressure skyrocketed.

Beerus was nearly drooling as he watched his hand clap against the brat's bare skin and watching bright red marks form. He landed his firerly spanks across the kids sitspots and upper thighs, lighting them on fire.

Gotenks screamed louder at those spanks as he struggled madly. It looked almost like he was humping the Cat God's leg. It didnt help he had a raging hard on. Well actually it did as its rubbing against Beerus silky pants sent pleasure coursing through his blood. Ofcourse it was nothing compared to the pain of the spanking. '' OW AHWAH NO-S-S-STOP PLWEASE ITW HUWARTS!" He bawled like a baby.

''This is what happens when little brats disrespect Gods of destruction!'' He said as he gave Gotenks another 1000 or so spanks over the span of ten seconds, welts and purple marks littered Gotenks dark red ass and sitspots.

''I-I-I SWOWRY WAHAHAHHHHHHH!" Gotenks bawled loudly as his body tensed up and his red dick turned redder as his balls pulled up and he shot hot milky jizz across Beerus pants.

Beerus smirked and lifted Gotenks by the hair so he was able to look at his tear stained face. ''Im sure you are.'' He said as he looked over Gotenks body before dropping him. Beerus watched him fall as he used his fingers to collect Gotenks cum and he quickly licked up the liquid, smiling as he fixed his wet pants. This would forever be one of his favorite wet dreams and jerk off memory.

Gotenks felt peaceful falling through the sky, the cold air caressing his flaming backside. And when he slashed it to the cold water ass first. He came again smiling as cum floated to the surface of the water. This too surprisingly would be his, Goten's and Trunks best Jerkoff material and wet dream for the rest of their lives.


End file.
